To The Ends of the Earth
by touchnotthecat
Summary: "I did some things I am not proud of, and my biggest regret was not being able to make it right before she died. I miss her, but I'm no longer crippled by her loss."(01:05) Stefan spoke those words to Elena. But he wasn't talking about Katherine. When his past comes back will he take this opportunity? A second chance at life after death? Please enjoy!
1. Preface

DIsclaimer: Unfortunately don't own Vampire Diaries, or any of the characters associated with it. Wouldn't it be nice though.

A/N: (SPOILERS) Alright folks, this is going to be my second attempt at a Vampire Diaires story. I took many elements from my first story and am using them to different degrees in this one. It is an AU, takes place after season five, all those events still took place HOWEVER Damon is still alive. He made it through before Bonnie died. Sooo please enjoy... -Cat

Preface

_Mystic Falls 1864_

_Romeo and Juliet they were not. Never had been, never would be. They were perfect for each other and the whole of Mystic Falls knew it and enjoyed seeing the young lovers strolling together. Their families rejoiced at their coupling. Why wouldn't they? __He was calm, steady, intelligent and strong. She was bright, fiery, a force to be reckoned with. They were the bright future of the South and nothing could stop them._

_She waited on the porch, bouncing on the balls of her feet. It wasn't like him to keep her waiting. _

_"Miss Grace, you come in the house this minute! Standing out there like some harlot, my oh my, if your father saw you now he would hide you from here to Savannah!" Her lady's maid called to her from the upstair's balcony. _

_Grace ignored her like usual. Suddenly there he was hiking up the street, jacket thrown casually over his shoulder, his cravat undone and collar open. Grace gave a little hop before gathering up he skirts and dashing down the front steps of her families manor to throw herself into the arms of the man she loved in a very unladylike fashion. _

_"MISS GRACE BELLE LOCKWOOD!" Her lady's maid was near conniption. "BEHAVE LIKE THE LADY YOU ARE!" _

_The young people ignored the woman's balling. Most of their lives they had been yelled at by the help and most of their lives they had ignored them… it was quite a skill actually. _

_Grace struggled back from his embrace and looked into the face of the man she had loved since she was eight years old. "Where have you been? I've been waiting!" The fake pout in her voice masked her worry…. expect to him. He could see through her antics. _

_"I'm sorry my love, I lost a wheel on the buggy so... unfortunately our plans for this afternoon have changed." He smiled down at her and his brown eyes shown in the sunlight. _

_"I was so looking forward to going out for a ride." Her pout pulled her full lips down at the corners. He stared at the gregarious Grace Lockwood who stole his heart the first time she ran in to their front yard, bare feet, hair flying and told him that she was going to marry him back when he was all of nine years old. _

_He took in her big dark brown eyes, the Lockwood eyes. Her bright strawberry blonde curls piled onto her head in an ornate up-do. Her robin egg's blue gown that held the body that could have so much grace and be so delicate that he was surprised cushions moved when she sat on them, but at the same time she could run almost faster then him, climb higher than him and swim just as fast as him. _

_She wrapped an arm around his waist and he followed suit as they began to stroll around the front garden. "I know but I figured you would be able to come up with something entertaining for us to occupy our time with." _

_"Hmmm, well, George is out with our buggy so we can't do that. I don't know why father won't just get me my own." Grace shrugged. "I am reading a wonderful new novel, I could get it and we could sit and read by the reflecting pool?" She looked up at him with a bright smile. _

_"That sounds wonderful," He kissed her forehead lightly. Her smile amplified. He was always boggled by that, just when he thought he had seen her brightest smile she could still become even more radiant even more amazing. _

_She turned and walked towards the house, but stopped and turned to look back at him. "Stefan!" She called back to him, "I love you to…."_

_"The ends of the Earth," He said responding with their constant term of endearment. _

_"And back." She responded before running into the house. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Mystic Falls, Present Day

The roar of the Harley Davidson Sportster ripped through the sleepy Virginia town. It stopped in front of the police station, the rider pausing to look around before dropping the kick stand and sitting up. Slowly they swung their leg over the bike and stood up stretching. The rider pulled the helmet off and a curtain of strawberry blonde hair tumbled down her back as she looked around the town square… the town square of what used to be _her_ home town.

She surveyed the people walking around the town, in jeans, with head phone in their ears. Last time she had been here the women wore silk gowns that were an art form to move around in and buggies rumbled down streets that were now paved for speeding engines.

She sighed. There was a reason she had stayed away from here, avoided it like the plague. It weighed on her soul to be here. Reminding her with every sight and sound of what she had lost. The agony of what her life had become.

She turned and marched up the steps to the police station. She didn't even fully understand what she was doing here but she knew the last ten years had been agonizing … haunted. She needed closure. Or something. Something to give her peace. Move on, or end it.

She had come to the conclusion that if this doesn't work she will be done, finally done. She pulled open the door and went to the front desk. The deputy looked up at her and instantly did a double take, his mouth hanging open, not even trying to hide his goggling look. She was used to it by now. In her own time she had been normal looking, just a touch above average as far as appearances went, but now in this day and age she looked like a porcelain doll. Which was only high lighted by her refusal to cave to the new trend of wearing make-up...well, new to her. She smiled her dazzling smile at him… or at least it used to be dazzling, now it looked hollow… or it would to people who knew her. There weren't many of them left.

"Hello,"

"Morning ma'am. How can I have the pleasure of helping you today?" She noticed there wasn't a southern lilt to his voice. But then again now there wasn't North or South anymore. It had been a long time since she had been in these _United_ States.

"Yes, I am looking for the cemetery."

He instantly frowned, "On such a nice day? Nothing recent I hope."

Irritated at his pathetic attempt at flirting, she shook her head, "No old family ties."

After some more ridiculous small talk she dragged the answer out of him and left the building. Hitting the fresh air from the air conditioned building, she knew it was there. Driving in she hadn't been sure but now she was, that smell, the wreak of the supernatural. There was so much in the air she could barely keep it straight; Witches, Vampires, Travellers. It was like a miasma of scents. It was irritating, it was so crazy mixed up that she couldn't tell what was what or who was where. She felt exposed and unprotected in a very dangerous land.

She didn't know what was going on in her hometown now and she didn't care to find out, in her experience better to run than investigate. She got on her bike and ripped off.

The cemetery was empty and she had to march through it to get to the much older graves. The graves that had been forgotten and were ill looked after. She marched down row upon row of surnames she had grown up with. Then she started to see given names. Names of babies she had cooed over at church…. names of children she had helped try to heard at Sunday school… names of people who had mentored her, been around her growing up.

Then she stopped. _George Lockwood, Husband Of Josephine Forbes-Lockwood, Father of Michael and Grace._ She knelt down down in front of her older brother's grave. She ran her hand over the engravings. He died into his seventies. She smiled a little, and felt tears well in her eyes. He named his daughter after her. She wondered what he thought had happened to her. That life time ago. Had he looked for her? Did he hold a funeral for her, say his goodbyes to an empty coffin?

She shook her head. She made her choices, left her life behind. She stood up. She was happy to know he had had a life and a family. There was however one more goodbye she had to say. She strolled along the headstones of the people who had populated her life, all dead and gone now.

Then she saw it, _Giuseppe Salvatore. _ She looked to the right where his wife lay next to him and then on but instead of his sons the next plot was empty. She swallowed, blinking fast. She marched to the next row and then the next, glancing over headstones like they were playing cards.

"Nooo…." She moaned like an injured animal. "Nooo…your supposed to be here. I'm supposed to say goodbye. Where are you?" She sank down onto the grass. bracing her neck with her hand, she looked up at sky.

Where did he go? She shook her head, maybe he mourned with George…. Maybe he didn't care. Probably didn't. He probably left with _her_, not giving a second thought to Grace or to Mystic Falls. Grace Lockwood pushed herself against a head stone and felt her breath struggle out of her chest, caught on a sob. She felt so alone again. She had been holding out hope that maybe seeing his grave would make her feel better, or at least she would get to say good bye but now he was somewhere else, lost to her. Again. Like it hadn't been already brutally apparent that he wasn't hers. Her whole life was based on that fact. Her whole terrifying life.

She took a deep breath trying to pause the weeping. The next breath it was like she was back there…. back when life had been good and sweet.

_Mystic Falls 1864_

_"What do you mean Stefan?" Grace looked across the parlour at Stefan Salvatore his hands behind his back smiling benignly at her like he wasn't being totally ludicrous. Here they were standing in her home, while the servants and slaves rushed around to make everything beautiful for tonight's Founders Ball and here he was revoking his invitation to be her escort._

_"I'm sorry, Grace but I have to be Miss Pierce's escort for the evening." The use of her christian name was like a slap in the face, in place of his usual terms of endearment._

_Grace felt her hackles rise and Stefan chuckled at her expression. She found herself hating the very mention of the poor, pathetic orphan from Atlanta. Everyone in this town was falling all over themselves to make sure she was comfortable, and well taken care of. And now it seems Grace's very own intended was falling all over himself to make her happy as well. Even at the expense of Grace. _

_"Why?" She tried to keep the snarl from her voice. The Lockwood anger was getting the better of her. But Stefan always knew how to handle her, keep her calm, and he had never, _ever_ been the cause of her wrath. This was uncharted territory and it only infuriated her more to see how lackadaisically he treated her anger._

_"She is new to our town and this is a grand event, it would do her good to be out and have a nice evening." Stefan said smoothly. Too smoothly._

_Grace shook her head, "This is my Father's inaugural Ball! And you expect me to go alone!? In place of HER?!" She was shaking. She tried to control her voice from rising to a shout but was finding it very difficult._

_"I am sure Damon would be more than happy to accompany you." Stefan smiled again, that irritating smarmy smile. That fake smile, that smile that was entirely un-Stefan._

_"Damon?! Surely you jest! Stefan," __She marched across the parlour and rested her hands on his lapels, "_I want to go with you," Se implored her voice settling into a gentler tone. 

_Stefan took hold of her wrists and lowered her hands. Grace gasped at his rebuke and looked into his eyes, the eyes out of which she had only ever seen love. "Grace, I cannot go with you." He turned and walked towards the door._

_"How dare you walk away from me!" She snarled at Stefan. He looked over his shoulder at her and for the first time looked genuinely like Stefan. _

_"You cannot compare with her." He said looked ashamed that he had ever been intimate with her, loved her._

_Grace gasped, "Stefan….?"_

_He turned and left her standing alone._


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright all, I hope you are enjoying this story, I will be using flashback intermittently to help tell the story so we can understand Grace's connection with Stefan. I hope everyone give Grace a chance. She is pretty near and dear to my heart so if you don't like thats fine but at least give her a few chapters before making up your mind. Thanks and I hope you enjoy -Cat

Chapter Two

_Mystic Falls 1864_

_"I won't … I won't go down there and be humiliated in my own house!" Grace snarled, gripping the edge of her dressing table, her knuckles white, as if holding on to the piece of furniture will keep her together. _

_"Now, my dear, you cannot just hole yourself up in here and hide from your problems and embarrass yourself further." Her mother brushed a hand down the green gown Grace was supposed to wear to the ball. It hung limply on her wardrobe now. _

_Grace spun around to glare at her mother, "Embarrass myself? I am not embarrassing myself, it's Stefan… I don't know what's gotten in to him but I am not dancing and smiling and being Daddy's little flower while Stefan fawns all over _her!"

_Her mother shrugged, as if the love of Grace's life had not just jilted her for some little nobody. A little nobody that every man in town seemed to be falling all over themselves to keep happy. "Stefan is a young man, he is going through changes and sometimes their eyes can wander. You need to be better, brighter and more beautiful than her. Prove to him that you are worthy of his attentions. Stefan Salvatore is a mighty big catch and you need to prove yourself worthy of keeping him."_

_Grace's mouth dropped open. "Are you saying this is my fault?" _

_"No my dear," Her mother floated across the room and brushed her hand over Grace's shining hair. "But we live in a small town and you have never had to compete for his affections. You need to learn that a man like Stefan needs to be held on to. You are very capable my dear," Her mother leaned down and brushed a cold kiss across her daughters cheek. "Now get ready. You will not embarrass your family like a spoiled brat."_

* * *

_Grace looked around the ballroom and felt sick to see Stefan dancing with that girl. Grace didn't understand what the attraction was. She seemed boring and common to Grace. _

_"Dearest sister, you look like a child sulking over a toy that was taken away." Grace didn't look up at her brother's taunting. _

_"Don't pretend like you aren't fawning all over her too." Grace crossed her arms and glared up at George Lockwood. "It's pathetic like all you young men can't think for yourselves. Never seen a woman before." _

_George chuckled, "Me think the lady doth protest to much." He teased. "Seriously, Grace, Stefan will come back to you. He would be a fool not too. He just wants to be nice to the girl his family has taken in." _

_Grace glared at her older brother, "I don't want him to come back to me, I wanted him to never leave." _

_George shook his head, in that irritating way George had of talking to Grace like he was her father instead of only three years older than her. "It's an evening Grace, he isn't marrying her. Take a deep breath, pouting is unattractive on you Grace." _

_Grace smiled tauntingly at George as he walked away. Grace turned as someone tapped her on the shoulder. To her surprise Stefan was standing right behind her. _

_In spite of herself Grace smiled at him, "Finally I thought you would never come over to …. see … me." She faltered at the cold look in his eyes. "Stefan?" _

_"Can I have a word with you …. in private?" Grace was used to sneaking out of events with Stefan but something in his expression made her think that wasn't what he was implying. _

_"Of course Stefan, anything for you." She put her hand on his arm but he stepped back from her touch and held an arm out towards the porch. Grace swallowed her words and walked out onto the porch, head held high, her mothers words ringing in her ears. _

_She turned on her heel and glared at him. If he was planning on hurting her, shattering her heart she would be ready…. and she would not let it be easy for him either. "What is it Stefan? What could you possibly have to say to me other then I am sorry," _

_Stefan sighed and looked at her with pity. Pity! He dared to look at her with pity. "I am sorry Grace, I am sorry I have wasted so much of your time and your affections but I cannot be false any longer." _

_Grace, to her biggest embarrassment but at a moment of weakness stomped her foot. "How dare you speak to me like I am nothing to you. How dare you! Because of some little slut from Atlanta."_

_"Don't talk about her like that!" Stefan took a step closer to her, and yet funnily enough Grace felt like there was a great gulf opening up between them. _

_She felt her anger flood through her body, her legs shaking under all her skirts. "I will speak as I please." Grace shook her head looking Stefan up and down. He looked so smart in his tuxedo like her knight, her southern gentleman but he was turning into her worst nightmare, right before her eyes and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Tears welled in her eyes and she swallowed back against the lump in her throat. "If you want to leave me then you can be a man and tell me, not pretend like we weren't … we weren't everything to each other." The tears spilled over her lashes and ran down her face. "Like you never loved me, because I know you do!" _

_"Grace, I am sorry I can not be with you any longer." _

_"No!" The words ripped through her chest, tearing at her very soul. "No Stefan…." _

_"It's Katherine, she everything, she is entrancing, she is…." _

_"Oh please stop Stefan. Please. Spare me from this … this final twist of the knife." _

_"Don't be overly dramatic Grace, it is unbecoming of a lady." _

_She glared at him, the reality that this was happening was almost too much to bear. Her world was crumbling around her and now he was insulting her. "Get away from me, get away from me! " Grace spat at him. "She has ruined you and will continue to ruin you till there is nothing left. Nothing left of who makes you …. you. And I would rather see the South destroyed by this war then see you be less than yourself."_

_Stefan shook his head looking at her with cold eyes. "I can't make you happy Grace."_

_He went to turn away from her and Grace was gripped by the finality of this. "Stefan, ...Stefan please." Grace grabbed her skirts and scrambled after him. She grabbed his jacket and made him turn to face her, she put her hand on his cheek, rubbing a thumb over his cheek bone, a gestured she had done a million times before and something she thought she would do for the rest of her life. "Please, please, I need you to listen to me, this isn't you, this isn't us. I don't care if you want to dance with her tonight dance with her any time, keep her company, be a gentleman then fine. But be with me, Stefan, be with me, love me! We have come way to far for this to be our end." _

_"I can't. I love her." Grace gasped and Stefan took her wrists and pushed her away. "Good night Grace," _

_Grace watched him walk away from her. Watched the love of her life leave, walk into her house, go up to that girl, take her hand and lead her out the front door. She gasped … couldn't breath. She clawed at the bodice of her dress knowing full well it wasn't her corset that was pulling the very air out of her lungs. She looked back into the house at the people smiling, laughing. She could't bear it. Couldn't stand that they were happy, enjoying their lives while hers was crumbling around her. _

_She walked to the edge of the porch. She had to get away, she couldn't go back in there balling her eyes out. A total mess. She took a deep breath and kicked off her silk slippers. She marched down the stairs into the woods….._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Mystic Falls Present Day

She took a deep breath, wiped her eyes, and stood up brushing the sticky pine needles from her leather pants. She looked around her at the grave stones that represented the friends and family of those she held dear. She was leaving them behind now. Forever, she was never coming back to this place, it only held pain for her, pain and haunting memories.

She yawned hiking back to her bike. She had ridden for nearly sixteen hours straight to get here. To see him, to waste hours of her life. She needed coffee. Maybe her small home town had come up in the world and had a half way decent coffee shop.

Pulling to a stop in the town square she parked her bike and pulled off her helmet looking around. 'My, how things have changed,' She thought to herself. She crossed the street, her bike boots slamming on the concrete. The smell of the supernatural hung in the air like a stink. Grace had been in places like this before, little hot beds of the inhuman. She never thought Mystic Falls would be one, but then she hadn't been home in so long.

She could hear voices in the coffee shop. Chatting about day to day life, school, and unfair grade….. work, a little corporate theft of post it notes. Grace chuckled. She went to walk into the shop staring at her feet. When someone bumped into her who was coming out. As soon as their bodies connected, his scent wafted over her nearly knocking her over. His cologne didn't even mask it a little. She gasped. A vampire. In a coffee shop. Of course.

She looked at his face and flew backwards knocking over a little patio table, as she stared into the face of Damon Salvatore.

He brushed the latte foam off his deep-V t-shirt with his wrist as he tried to hold on to the second coffee, "Well this is ruined, thank goodness it wasn't mine." He looked up smiling tightly. His smile vanished as soon as he looked up and his eyes landed on her face. His mouth dropped open, "That is not possible," He let out in a gust of breath.

It had been a long time since Grace had felt that devouring need to kill a vampire, how good their blood would taste, that clandestine joy of ridding the world of the vermin. That need had gone away nearly a century ago but being caught off guard, that was another thing.

She stumbled back, staring into the face of the man who had once been a boy she knew. A boy who had tied her up and covered her in honey swearing that bees would come and eat off all her skin. A boy who had helped her brother fix their barn roof one August. A boy who she had cried over when he went off to war with her brother. A boy who should have been long since dead. A boy who's tombstone was not in the cemetery.

"Damon?" She breathed. Damon just stared at her. She was thankful that vampires couldn't sense out werewolves like they could with vampires. She had had a number of terrible incidents with vampires. He took a step towards her and she instantly stumbled five back.

The shock was still rippling through her body, her fight or flight instinct was on edge. "Stay away from me." She put up her hand to stop him advancing further. Pain rippled through her body as she controlled the shock. "If you are who I think you are, stay where you are."

Damon stopped, just staring at her. His brow furrowed, raising one eyebrow and expression she had seen him make so many times before… a life time ago, it took her breath away. "Grace?" He asked still not looking anywhere but her face. She knew her eyes were huge as she stared back at him, and just gave the slightest nod of her head. He tilted his head to the side. "You're a ...a _vampire_?" He said with the slightest smile. She gave a very small shake and his brow instantly came down. She could see the veil of caution and apprehension come over his eyes. The familiarity and recognition gone at this unknown puzzle… the unknown threat that Grace knew was her. "What are you doing here?"

She opened her mouth, what could she possibly say to him? How could she explain to him she had come to find some peace by saying good bye to his brothers headstone?

"Damon, I am dying of heat prostration in the car, was the line for coffee around the block?"

And just like that, Stefan Salvatore walked around the corner and Grace felt every thing she knew, thought she knew or believed she knew shatter apart.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope you've been enjoying my story. Please if you have any input I would really appreciate it. And I hope you enjoy my next chapter ! -Cat

Chapter Four

Stefan walked around the corner and there he was. She felt the air come rushing out of her lungs. There he was. Just standing there like the past 147 years hadn't happened. Just waltzing back into her life.

His hair was shorter. It looked good shorter, you could really see his face, bone structure, and his beautiful eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt the clung to his very muscular body. Grace couldn't help but try to remember if he had been that muscular back in 1864 and she found she couldn't remember. It was funny, she spent so much of her time trying not to think about him, yet the memories burst through, and now when she wanted to recall, she couldn't. He was wearing old battered jeans and smiling at his brother as he came across the street. He seemed so joyous, so full of life.

Seeing him made her think of all the times he had held her with those hands that still looked strong, looked at her with those eyes that still looked bright and caring. Anytime her whispered sweet nothings in her ear with those lips. Those lips…. lips she could remember brushing against her cheeks, the back of her hands, and brushing against her lips.

The tingle shot up her spine with so much force at the memory she faltered back a step. She felt her stomach drop out from it's place. Her fingertips started to tingle. Her mouth was bone dry. Her pulse quickening as if it hand't been a torturous 147 years. As if he had held her in his arms yesterday.

But it wasn't yesterday...

Damon looked over at Stefan's voice. His eyes fell on to his little brother, and even in her peripheral vision, for there was no way she could take her eyes off of Stefan, she saw Damon's stance become more braced. Ready to protect Stefan if need be. Ha! From her? Of all people.

Damon's eyes flashed back to Grace, to see what she would do. And in that heart stopping moment Stefan followed his brothers line of sight and his eyes landed on Grace.

It was as if time was suspended, she saw his eyes fall on her. She could see the gasp, as he let out his breath, as if seeing her was like a punch in the stomach.

This was too much. He was supposed to be dead. She was supposed to be here to say goodbye to him…. finally. Probably see Husband of Katherine and Father of some obnoxious children chiselled into the marble but at least she could look back and finally let go.

Yet here he was a …. a what? A Vampire? Was this better? Was this worse? She stared at him, she opened her mouth trying to … to what? Breathe? The name came to her lips as if it had never left even though she had not spoken it in over a century. "Stefan?" It was barely more than a whisper. His brow pulled together. He looked shocked, agonized. His hand reached up to her, she could see tears in his eyes and she new they were mirrored in hers.

But suddenly she couldn't see him because white lights were exploding in front of her eyes and oblivion was swallowing her up.

_Mystic Falls 1864_

_They sat under an enormous oak tree. Grace, sitting between Stefan's legs, resting back against his chest. She was lazily reading the new novel she had just gotten but was taking a break as they looked out over the calm reflecting pool. Stefan was gently running his fingertips up and down her arm._

_"Dearest?" He asked breaking the silence. _

_"Mmm," Grace answered, not bothering to open her eyes or sit up. _

_"I wanted to tell you, so you wouldn't hear from another, but my father has invited someone to stay with us." He was being nonchalant. He was trying too hard and Grace couldn't help but let a smile pull at her lips as she sat up and turned, looking at her love. _

_"Why, Mr. Salvatore, I do believe you are trying to hide something from me!" She teased over her shoulder at him, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled, reaching forward and grabbing at her legs under all of her skirts and petticoats and hauled her onto his lap. "Stefan!" She said swatting him playfully on the chest. _

_He ignored her rebuke, "I just know how you get sometimes," He teased._

_Grace rolled her eyes, "Who is coming to stay at the Salvatore homestead then? Damon and George's commander?" _

_"No, a young lady actually." Grace looked up and raised an eyebrow at him, her head at a saucy angle, "Oh now, don't give me that look. It is some charity case my father has found out about from Atlanta." _

_"A young woman? Oh joy," Grace said crossing her arms over her chest. _

_Stefan ran a hand over her back, "It isn't anything my love." _

_"Oh no, just a young woman, with probably no chaperone coming to stay in your very house, what could possibly be wrong with that?"_

_Stefan shook his head, "Don't do that," _

_She looked at Stefan still feigning a pout. His dark eyes rested on hers, a small smile on his lips. His calm washed over her like a tide and instantly her hackles were soothed. She took a deep breath holding it in against the constraints of her corset and let it out in a slow whoosh. _

_"I will welcome her with all the hospitality of the south." Grace said blinking innocently. Stefan raised his eyebrows, "Honestly, on my word." She rubbed the corner of his collar between her fingers, She looked back up at him from under her lashes. "I will make you proud, don't worry." _

_His hand raised up bracing her neck, his thumb brushing up on her cheek bone. "You will always make me proud at my side." _

_The smile that lit up her face was radiant, "Will I?"_

_"Always," He whispered pulling her closer till she was only a breath away, "I will love you to …." _

_Her eyes sparkled as they darted from his eyes to his lips, "The ends of the Earth…." _

_He smiled at her, he never stopped marvelling at how she could make his heart swell, with love, with joy, with this fierce desire to protect her, to make her happy…. to always make her happy. "And back," He whispered against her lips, in that infinitesimal moment before he brought his lips against hers. And the joy…. it was endless. _


End file.
